Death of an Angel
by ellieeeee22134
Summary: Bella is in a HUGE problem. Does she go on a date with Edward or Jacob? She knows that Edward said that would be the last date before they got married. But what about Jacob, her friend, what would she do with herself if he got his heart crushed? So she comes up with a plan. A double-date. And this will be the worst mistake she's ever made. Very sad, read at your own risk.


**So! My first Twilight fanfic! Just so you all know, this'll be a very SAD story and a one-shot. So if you can't really handle depressing content, please stop reading right now. I don't want to get anyone in a very bad mood. But still-enjoy! (I guess. How can you enjoy sad stuff?)**

BPOV

I was in a wretched, complicated dilemma. Jacob and Edward had _both_ invited me to a nice, private date. Edward was going to take me to one of the world's most expensive resteraunts. Jacob had planned a surprise morning, starting off at the beach. Both were great oppurtunities, spending time with those two boys. But down, way down, I knew that I had to pick one of them in the future. And this would _not _be easy. _Who's date should I go to?_ I wondered, always pondering. Charlie wasn't home, of course. But that was a good thing. A silent house was just what I needed to think this through.

Suddenly, the phone rang. It had been so quiet that the noise surprised me, making me jump.

With a sudden feel of hastiness, I grabbed the phone and pressed the 'Talk' button. "Yes?" I asked breathlessly. This wasn't the right time for phone calls. This was my time to think. "Bella?" Edward's smooth, velvet voice echoed through the reciever. "Um...yeah?" I asked weakly. Oh please _please_ let this not be about the date! But, as always, I was wrong. "I was calling you to say that you could meet me at the resteraunt tomorrow at 5:30. Or do you want me to drive...?" I shook my head frantically. "No thanks. I'll be fine."

"And Bella?"

I gulped. "Yes?"

"Make sure you come."

I swallowed. Obviously, Edward knew about Jacob's plans. This was really, really bad. "I'll try," I replied. Without a good-bye, I clicked the phone off. I just couldn't afford to talk to him right now. My mind was still swimming with thoughts-things I couldn't ignore.

Suddenly, I realized Jacob had never called to tell me what time the date was. A smile lit my face, making me think of a lunatic. But no, I wasn't insane. Maybe this could work out! Maybe . . . I shook my head. How could this be possible? I knew Jacob knew about Edward's dinner date-that would only want him to cut in. Rubbing my temples, I paced. What if...what if the dates could be brought together? I chewed my lip. Was that really a good idea? Jacob and Edward would be at eachother's throats. I stopped suddenly. But they wouldn't with _me_ around. Every single person in my town knew of my temper. It was like a cartoon when a lightbulb flickered above the character's heads. That is what happened to me. I dashed back to the phone, getting to Jacob on the second ring. "Hello?" He asked, wary. "Jake, it's Bella. I was wondering...you know about our beach date?" I asked. Wow, this was getting corny. "Uh, yeah?"

"Maybe we could switch to a resteraunt at 5:30?" I asked hesitantly. The line went blank for a minute. I knew Jacob was thinking. Finally, he replied. "Okay, sure. Whatever you want, Bella." A smiled: so far, so good. "Thank-you, Jacob. See you tomorrow?" When he agreed, I hung up on him like I did to Edward, feeling giddy. My problem was solved-at last! This made a wide smile come to my lips. Little did I know, this would be the biggest mistake in my life.

...

I woke to a sunny morning, only to be hit by the up-coming news: The date. I hopped out of bed, dressing in a white blouse and plaid mini skirt. I had decided to go shopping this morning, and wanted to be fresh and ready for Edward and Jacob to meet each other. I bit my lip against all the bad sides. This has to work out, I told myself repeatedly. Or else, where would I be? When my hair was tamed, my bag ready, I slipped into a pair of shiny new high-heels and made my way to the door, making sure to leave Charlie a note telling him where I was. I couldn't help from feel excited-Edward and I hadn't dated since he'd left me. Now, a warm feeling rushed through my cold body. I'd finally get to see his beautiful face again. I rushed out of the house in my old truck, speeding down to the nearby mall at La Push. Many people lingered there-after all, it _was _Saturday morning. I paused at the resteraunt that Edward had booked for me; he was standing outside with his hands casually stuffed inside his pockets. He brightened when he saw my truck, waving me over. I rolled down the window. "Edward!" I yelled. "Where's the parking lot?"

"Too full!" He replied. "Don't worry, I'll call Alice or Jasper to take it back to your house! For now, I'll drive you home!" I nodded and smiled, killing the engine right where I was and hopping out. The sun blinded me for a moment, but my eyes adjusted. Chatter filled the air and the aroma of food wafted from the resteraunt. Edward took my hand, pulling me into the food center. His hand was chilly and cold like it usually was, but that's not what made me shudder. It was the thought of what would happen when Jacob came. Edward seemed to notice the look of worry that flickered across my face, because he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked gently. I nodded a little too enthusiastically. "I'm fine, Edward. Now, which table are we sitting at?"

Just then, it seemed like the blinding sunlight struck me and Edward, making us turn warily.

There stood Jacob Black, dressed in a white tuxedo and clutching a red rose. "Bella?" He asked softly, looking around. His gaze finally rested on me and softened. But it hardened again when he saw Edward. "Hey, Jacob," I replied. Edward raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what you're doing here?" He asked. Venoum dripped from his words. But the werewolf looked equally furious. "To see Bella, you bloodsucker," He snarled. "No!" I gasped. "Jacob, Edward-stop it! You two are acting like little kids! You'll draw attention to yourselves!" Edward's mouth twitched. "Then we can settle this outside." He replied smoothly. "That's not the point!" I hissed. "Stop acting like brainless people and just act normal for once!"

"Bella, he's interferring our date." They both said at the same time. Their words seemed to ring in my ears, making me dizzy. This was all my fault! Now they were fighting each other like lunatics _all because of me_! How could I have thought this would _ever _work out? My mind was screaming at me, all the while the werewolf and vampire were growling and snarling at eachother like their true animal nature. "Please, just stop!" I begged. I was close to weeping now. "The public-they'll see you!" Jacob glared, then scampered out the back door of the resteraunt. Using his vampire ablities, Edward rushed out after him. _No!_ My mind screamed. No, no, no, no! What would they do to each other? I quickly scrambled after them, hoping they wouldn't have gone far. Maybe I could settle my that last desperation of hope, I ran out of the resteraunt, bursting right into Edward. It was enough to send me reeling, but he stayed put. The two of them had been facing each other like it was the start of a fight. This alarmed me, and I jumped to my feet. "Bella, stay out of this." Edward growled softly. Jacob nodded. "Wait!" I screamed, but it was all too late. _Only one will survive._ The truth came crashing down on me. This was all wrong! "Stop!" I shrieked as they leaped at each other; Jacob turned into a werewolf, and Edward's fangs flashed in the sunlight. I tried to interferre by pushing myself between them, but I was shoved back. Hard. I fell onto the wet, grassy earth, but neither of them even bothered to look up. They were ripping and tearing at each other, blood spraying the floor. Terror built inside my fragile body, and I lunged forward. Anything, anything for them to stop. "Jacob! Edward! You look at me!" But my scream was lost in their endless growls and snarls. Sobbing, I clung to Edward's icy back and tried to haul him away from Jacob. I couldn't even move him an inch.

"Edward!" I hissed into his ear. It seemed to do the trick, for he stepped away, horror written across his face. "What have I done?" He whispered. He turned to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" Before I could reply, their was a great shriek, and Jacob lept onto Edward's back, dragging the vampire down. "NO!" I screeched. "Jacob! _Get off!_" But the werewolf wouldn't stop clawing and tearing at Edward with his teeth. Curling his lip, Jacob plunged his fangs into Edward's neck, ending his life. Forever.

A strangled cry burst through my lips. Tears oozed from the corners of my eyes, realizing the truth. Edward was dead. And it was all because of Jacob Black. "You killed him!" I shrieked, rushing to his bloody body. I burried my face onto his still-cold marble chest, crying. The water slid from my closed eyes, and I wished all of this was just a bad dream. A nightmare. "Please, Edward," I whispered even though I knew the horrible truth. "Wake up. Please." He didn't reply. I stroked his bronze locks, then stood to face the murdurer. "How could you?" I yelled. Briefly, I remembered Edward's words: _I would never live without you._ I can't either, I wanted to tell him. But he was gone.

Meanwhile, Jacob had taken a couple steps back. "I-I really couldn't control myself, Bella." He stuttered. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I thought you said you'd never hurt me, Jacob!" I screamed. The tears were still rolling down my flushed cheeks. "I understand, Bella." He whispered. "This is all my fault." For once, I felt alive. Fury surged through my veins, only one thought echoing in my mind: _Avenge Edward's death. Avenge Edward's death._ And I listened to the voice, whipping out my pocket knife. "Bella?" Jacob asked weakly, his eyes fixed on the glinting blade. _This is what must happen. _With that, I ran forward and burried the knife into Jacob's chest, straight for his heart. "No! Bella!" He gasped, but was dead before he hit the ground. I sank to my knees, crying over and over. The two shining rays in my life were gone, leaving me empty blackness. When I thought about the two of them, I came across a small voice in the back of my mind. _What's the use of living now, Bella?_ It asked me. How could I live with the memory of Edward and the cruelty of Jacob? I would go insane. Finally, I knew what to do. With a heavy heart, I pulled the knife from Jacob's chest, cleaning off the blood. "I'm coming, Edward," I whispered. And those were my last words as I sank the knife into my heart.

***Weeps* I know, depressing fanfic. It doesn't end happily ever after, does it? But then again, there ARE sad stories in this world.**

**Anyways, to those enjoy very sad stories, thanks for reading.**

**Also...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(it makes me happy)**

**:D**


End file.
